The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a resin composition using an anhydride-hardened epoxy resin. The invention further relates to a resin composition containing carbonate filler and an adhesive which improves the mechanical strength of the hardened resin.
In order to extend epoxy resins and change their physical properties, they can be filled with milled calcium-magnesium carbonate or calcium carbonate. The mechanical properties such as strength, hardness, stiffness and dimensional integrity of the material molded from such a resin system, however, are about fifty percent lower than for systems filled with quartz particles. This decrease in mechanical strength properties is believed to be due to poor adhesion between the resin matrix and the carbonate filler.